The present invention is related to a simple screwfree locating structure for computer interface card and shield plate of interface card socket. When a slide rod is slided, a latch board is driven to tightly fix an interface card or a shield plate on inner side of the interface card socket of the computer housing.
For expanding the function of a personal computer or servo generally will include an interface card socket section having multiple interface card sockets in which audio card, communication card, display card, etc. are inserted. After the interface card is inserted into the interface card socket, the interface card is tightly locked on inner side of the interface card socket by a screw. With respect to the interface card socket free from interface card, in order to avoid interference of external electromagnetic wave, a shield plate is generally locked on inner side of the interface card socket. A personal computer includes multiple interface card sockets. Therefore, when assembled, an assembler must use a screwdriver and screws to one by one lock the interface cards or shield plates on inner sides of the interface card sockets. Such procedure is quite troublesome and time-consuming. When detaching the interface cards or shield plates from the interface card sockets, it is also necessary to use the screwdriver to unscrew the screws one by one.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a simple screwfree locating structure for computer interface card and shield plate of interface card socket, including: a base board fixedly mounted on a computer housing above the computer interface card socket, the base board being formed with at least one slide tunnel; at least one slide rod correspondingly slidably disposed in the slide tunnel of the base board; and at least one latch board correspondingly connected with bottom end of the slide rod, a locating pin downward projecting from the bottom of the latch board. When the slide rod is slided toward the interface card socket, the locating pin of the latch board is driven and correspondingly inserted and latched in a fixing hole of an insertion plate and a retaining board of top end of the interface card socket so as to tightly fix the insertion plate on inner side of the interface card socket.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: